


Le cauchemar

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Series: Cauchemar [1]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: M/M, amour non réciproque, mauvais rêve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meh... je vois pas ce que je pourrais dire sans donner le punch... vous avez juste à lire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> À l'origine, c'est une fic basée sur différents rp avec des amies sur Facebook...

Ryner fixait la porte du bureau de Sion, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'était-il venu faire ici, au juste? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Il ne savait plus quelle heure il était ni quand avait été sa dernière sieste, mais il devait bien avoir quelque chose à dire au roi, puisqu'il se tenait devant la porte du bureau de celui-ci. Alors qu'il allait tendre la main pour ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un le héla doucement. En se retournant, il vit que c'était la petite secrétaire. Eslina, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle transportait un plateau avec un repas léger dessus. "Ryner, j'ignorais que vous étiez de retour!", lui dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Ryner se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. "Apparemment," répondit-il, à défaut de trouver mieux. Pour une certaine raison, il avait un peu de difficulté à penser.

"Vous êtes venu vous entretenir avec Sa Majesté?"

"C'est ce qu'il semble,"dit-il, jetant un coup d'oeil distrait à la porte close.

"Alors vous tombez bien!", s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton reconnaissant. "Sa Majesté n'a rien avalé de toute la journée! J'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'est pas bon de se négliger comme ça, il ne veut rien entendre! Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur? J'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques mintues et si je ne pars pas immédiatement, j'ai peur d'arriver en retard. Pourriez-vous lui amener son repas et l'obliger à manger? Il vous écoutera sans doute plus que moi."

"Vous faites un excellent travail, mademoiselle Eslina, c'est juste que ce démon négrier est doublé d'un vrai masochiste! Il faut être inflexible avec lui!"

La petite secrétaire gloussa doucement en lui donnant le plateau. "C'est très gentil de votre part, Ryner. J'essaierai de garder vos recommendations en tête."

Ryner regarda la petite brune s'éloigner en souriant, puis soupira et entra finalement dans l'antre de la bête. À sa plus grande surprise, son drogué du travail de meilleur ami n'était pas assis à son bureau. Haussant un sourcil, il alla au fond de la pièce, où se trouvait la porte menant à la chambre du roi. On ne savait jamais, le démon avait peut-être finalement perdu la bataille contre Morphée! Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres du porteur de l'Alpha Stigma à cette pensée et il ouvrit la porte... avant de figer et tout lâcher. Là, devant lui, sur le lit, se trouvait bien Sion... mais une autre personne, familière mais qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt, et surtout pas ici ni dans une situation pareille, était penchée au-dessus du roi, le tenant dans ses bras. Et le sang... tout ce sang qui maculait la chambre... le sang de son meilleur ami, qui dégoulinait des lèvres souriantes de Tiir... La pièce se mit à tourner devant les yeux de Ryner et il fit un pas en arrière, cherchant appui contre le cadre de porte. Tiir laissa tomber le corps inerte de Sion sur le lit, se leva et vint vers lui, ses pas feutrés, sa démarche provocante, son regard enflammé qui le déshabillait en silence et ce sourire... ce sourire à moitié dément, à moitié tendre...

"Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Ryner?", murmura le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue en caressant tendrement son visage. "Il t'empêchait de faire tes siestes et t'envoyait dans toutes sortes de missions dangereuses... J'ai fais ça pour toi. Je l'ai tué pour toi, pour que tu puisses devenir mien, Ryner."

Le brun était figé, il n'arrivait plus à penser. L'autre main de Tiir vint à sa taille et l'attira contre lui, et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher... Ryner s'éveilla d'un coup, hors d'haleine et en sueur. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Il était à l'écurie, où il avait décidé de faire ses siestes dorénavant après que Miran Froaude l'aie chassé de la chambre de Sion. Étendu à côté de lui était Tiir, qui avait réussi à le retrouver la veille et qui avait insisté pour dormir avec lui. Tiir... Les yeux de Ryner s'agrandirent alors que son cauchemar lui revint et, sans un bruit, il quitta l'écurie. Profitant des ombres de l'aube naissante, Ryner se faufila discrètement au travers des couloirs du château, jusqu'au bureau de Sion. Un fois devant cette porte, il figea, son rêve plus clair à son esprit que jamais. Il déglutit avec difficulté et tourna la poignée, poussant doucement la porte. Là, devant lui, assis à son bureau derrière quelques montagnes de paperasse, se trouvait bien le roi, occupé à travailler comme à son habitude. Un tsunami de soulagement s'abattit sur le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma. Sion entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, mais lorsque personne ne parla, il se demanda qui c'était. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lever la tête pour regarder, deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules et le serrèrent doucement alors qu'un visage s'enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Ryner poussa un long soupire de soulagement, se détendant en enlaçant son meilleur ami

par derrière. "Je suis si soulagé...!", murmura-t-il.

Le roi posa sa plume avec un rire léger, posant une main sur les bras de son ami. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryner? Tu disparais pendant une journée entière et ça te suffit pour t'ennuyer de moi?", demanda-t-il, heureux néanmoins de cette proximité avec l'autre. Mais, lorsque Ryner le serra plus fort et ne répondit pas, il sentit une pointe d'anxiété monter en lui. "Ryner? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-il passé?"

Le brun poussa un autre soupire. "Non, t'inquiète... j'ai juste fait un très mauvais rêve... Je... Est-ce que je peux rester comme ça encore un moment? Tu peux m'ignorer et continuer de travailler, j'ai juste... j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien... de m'en convaincre... C'était vraiment un rêve horrible..."

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du roi et il serra doucement les bras de son ami, pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, puis il reprit sa plume et se remit à travailler. Il se demandait bien quel cauchemar avait bien pu secouer Ryner à ce point, mais il se dit que si l'autre ne voulait pas lui en parler, ce n'était pas grave. Au moins il était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de lui, et ça, ça lui réchauffait réellement le coeur... Dans l'écurie, Tiir soupira en roulant à l'endroit où Ryner avait été étendu. Il devrait sans doute fournir plus d'efforts s'il voulait conquérir le coeur de son compagnon. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryner était aussi attaché à ce roi, qui était au final comme tous les autres simples humains et les considérait, eux qui avaient les yeux de dieu, comme des monstres. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans l'écurie et ne bougea pas, pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Après tout, il était un ennemi de Roland. S'il était découvert, l'ordre de le tuer serait immédiatement émis, même si Ryner protestait et tentait d'empêcher le roi de le faire.

"Je sais que tu te caches ici. Montre-toi," lui parvint une voix qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Tiir resta immobile, tentant de se convaincre que cet homme bluffait. "Ne m'oblige pas à monter là-haut." Le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue serra les poings et se leva, regardant en bas pour voir celui qui était, visiblement, venu le chercher. Que lui voulait cet homme? L'autre en contre-bas sourit de manière affectée et la lumière se refléta sur la pierre rouge sur la bague de sa main droite. "Je suis Miran Froaude. J'ai une proposition à te faire qui, je crois, pourrait t'intéresser grandement."

Tiir fronça les sourcils, mais sauta de son perchoir pour être à la même hauteur que l'autre homme. "Quel genre de proposition?", demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes. Il sentait qu'il devait se méfier de cet homme.

Miran sourit de plus belle, écartant les main en signe qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'intéressais à un certain Ryner Lute." Le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue se tendit. "Eh bien il se trouve que la présence de cet homme près de mon roi me pose problème. Ce qui m'amène à penser que nos problèmes s'emboîtent parfaitement, n'est-ce pas?"

Tiir, toujours méfiant, hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il était vrai que l'attachement qu'avait Ryner pour ce roi lui était pénible à lui aussi. "Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas une ruse pour te débarrasser de moi et de mon compagnon, Miran Froaude?"

"Mon roi ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'attentais à la vie de son meilleur ami. En revanche, je crois qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le laisser partir si c'était pour une question de... comment dit-on déjà...? Ah oui... d'amour."

Tiir fronça les sourcils encore plus, en déglutissant avec une certaine difficulté. C'était tentant... très tentant, même. "Ton plan pourrait m'intéresser, si seulement tu n'étais pas en train de me mentir," dit-il avec hésitation.

Le sourire de Miran s'élargit. Il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. "Nous avons tous deux quelque chose à gagner de cette alliance, mon cher...?"

"Tiir," répondit le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue. "Tiir Rumibul."

Miran tendit la main à son vis-à-vis, qui la serra avec hésitation. Ryner fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson alors qu'il allait quitter le bureau de Sion. Le roi, qui le regardait partir, haussa un sourcil en voyant cela.

"Est-ce que ça va, Ryner?", demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Ryner fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête positivement. "Oui, j'ai juste... un mauvais pressentiment..."


End file.
